


Shades of Chardonnay and Chick Lit

by SciFiRN



Series: All the Words [2]
Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiRN/pseuds/SciFiRN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts as: Nico has an extra ticket for an evening out, so he shows up at Dani's door to extend the invitation, but he's the one surprised instead. Sort of satire, definitely a companion piece to my story All the Words, but you don't have to read that to understand it. Dani and Nico with some Matt for good measure because of something from the story, but not really. </p><p>It goes somewhere else entirely, but you'll have to read to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shades of Chardonnay and Chick Lit

**Author's Note:**

> I started this to take a break from the emotional stuff in All the Words. It started fun, fluffy and as satire. It then became a place to put some of the heavier sexual stuff that was too "scary" for some of my readers on fanfiction. I sort of stopped caring and just included that in the main story. It's my story and I'll write what I want to ;)

**Shades of Chardonnay and Chick Lit**

Ever since she started working for the Hawks she was used to the knocks on the door at all hours so when she opened it at quarter to nine to see Nico Careles standing there she sighed. She knew it would be him. If she were honest with herself, she hoped he was alone. She glanced past him, looking for TK or one of the other players with some freak late night emergency.

"What is it now Nico?" She didn't open the door all the way, keeping him on the small porch.

He raised his eyebrow, she was still dressed and it was late. "Are you heading out Dr. Santino?"

She frowned and glanced down as she shook her head. "No, I was…why am I explaining myself to you? What do you need?"

He held up two tickets. "Actually, I was wondering if you were interested in being my date."

"Date?" She gave him a puzzled look. Was he smoking something illegal? "Nico, did you knock on the wrong door?"

He smiled and shook his head. "It's a gallery opening Dani. I thought you might be interested and since I had an extra ticket." He shrugged. "It's Saturday, I heard you say the kids were at Ray's, and I thought you might enjoy it."

She took a step back so he could come in and he followed her into the kitchen.

He stopped suddenly when Matt Donnally's frame came into view. The other man was pouring wine at Dani's kitchen counter. "Donnally." Nico's voice was even, giving nothing away as he slid his hands back into the pockets of his wool coat.

"Nico, something going on with TK?" Matt asked with good natured concern as he took a drink from his glass.

"No, I was just checking in with Dani to make sure she didn't need anything." He glanced at her.

Dani moved to stand in front of Matt and leaned her back against him while he wrapped his arm around her waist. She gave Nico a wicked smile. "I do need something, which was why I called Matt a little earlier."

Matt's hand slid up her side. "She's a hot blooded thing Nico, bet you didn't know that." He kissed her neck and watched to see if Nico would squirm. "Too bad I got to her first."

She made a disapproving sound and looked up over her shoulder. "Don't be that way Matthew, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

The trainer's eyes went wide. "Danielle, you're full of surprises aren't you?" He gave Nico a long hot look but kept his mouth close to Dani's ear when he spoke. His voice was husky. "Just because I told you my little secret the other night doesn't mean Nico's willing to play along."

Nico kept his eyes on both of them. "What game are the two of you playing? Dani, are you sure you're okay?" He took a step toward them both and picked up her glass. He sniffed it, then tasted it trying to be sure there was no telltale sign of any drug. He didn't notice anything off. He looked at Matt. "Did you do something to her Donnally?"

The other man laughed as his hands found Dani's breasts, teasing them through her clothes. "The only thing I did was share a bit about my past Nico." His eyes were on Nico's face and he licked his lips. "A little about the kinds of things I think about to get myself off when I'm alone." He pressed his cock against Dani's hip, while his eyes stayed on Nico. "Your name may have come up."

Dani watched as Nico swallowed. He looked as if all the air had been suddenly sucked from the room.

Matt continued. "Then Dani let me know your face comes up in her fantasies too and well, now you're here…we're here and that seems rather…" his voice trailed off as he kissed down Dani's neck his eyes never leaving Nico's.

"Karmic." Nico's voice was thick.

Dani moaned as Matt began to unbutton her blouse. Nico's eyes felt like another set of hands. She had to admit even just having him watch was making her so hot, but she wanted him to touch her. She'd dreamed of having him touch her. What he'd feel like, taste like, even smell like. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"No." Nico's voice was sharp. "Keep your eyes open Danielle."

Immediately, her eyes snapped open and found his. She was shocked at how dark they were. Stormy would be a good description. She gasped when Matt roughly yanked her bra down her arms and the cups caught her sensitive nipples. "Yes…"

Matt smiled. "So, you're gonna play along Careles?" He undid Dani's bra and pulled her shirt and the bra down her arms so her upper body was now bare. He skimmed his hands over her flesh. "She's sexy isn't she?"

Nico nodded and slid out of his wool coat. "She is indeed." He hung it on the back of one of the kitchen stools as he watched Matt's hands play over Dani's flesh. "I can't say I imagined my first time with you this way Dani." He flashed a smile and picked up her wine glass. He drank from it and then poured more. "Would you like some?" He held the glass up and walked around the island toward the couple.

She licked her lips and nodded. "Please." Her breathing was erratic. Matt's hands and mouth were distracting her and Nico's intense gaze was entirely too mesmerizing. She watched as he held the glass up for her and she leaned in and she sipped the dark wine then he tilted the glass upward and the wine ran out of her mouth and down her neck and chest. She pulled back with gasp.

Matt chuckled behind her. "I think you better clean that up."

Nico's eyebrow shot up as he pulled the glass from Dani's mouth and set it down. He watched Matt's hungry eyes. He wasn't really that interested in the other man, but obviously Matt was interested in him. Nico would have to lay down some ground rules, but first. He bent and licked the wine from Dani's lips. God, she tasted so sweet he could spend hours just kissing her. He let his tongue follow the path of the wine over the corner of her lips and down her neck to her breasts. He enjoyed each gasp and moan.

Matt held her weight and watched as Nico's dark head moved over Dani's skin. "That is so fucking hot." He pressed himself into Dani's backside with a soft groan and his mouth found hers.

The sensual onslaught was almost too much and when Nico pressed closer and she felt the thick evidence of his desire against her belly and Matt's against her ass, she suddenly was a bit scared. She pulled her mouth from Matt's and panted. "Please…" Her voice sounded alien even to her, throaty but weak. She tried to step back, but Matt was behind her and Nico was doing the most delicious things to her nipples just now. He pulled a long moan from her as Matt slid a knee between her legs and she gasped. "Please…god…"

Nico felt her hands in his hair, alternating between pushing him away and pulling him closer. He smiled as he gripped her hips and laved her right nipple clean. He pulled back and saw the panic on her face. She was getting overwhelmed. "Dani, it's okay." He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips soflty. "We're here with you." He shifted her position so she could see Matt.

Matt smiled at her and bent to kiss her. His hand cupped her breast, teasing the nipple as he did. "He's right Dani…don't get lost in it, but enjoy it." He kissed to her ear and reached for Nico with his free hand. He pulled the man closer and shifted, turned his face toward him. "I think Dani might like to see us kiss."

She made a hungry little sound at the suggestion. "Mmm, yes…"

Nico smiled and leaned toward Matt. "You know, I'm not really into men." He flashed Dani a smoldering look and let his hand drift up Donnally's side to his jaw.

Matt shivered, "But you've been with men haven't you?"

Nico nodded and let his nose trace the side of Matt's. "When I was younger…a few…it's been a while." His voice was full of gravel.

"It's like riding a bike." He leaned closer and captured the older man's bottom lip with his. He pulled back with a soft gasp. His voice was soft. "You never really forget."

Nico nodded and went in for the second pass, pressing his lips to Matt's with practiced ease. Opening over the other man's and taking control. He wasn't about to be led, regardless of the amount of time it had been. His hand found the back of Matt's head and he pulled him close as his tongue slid inside with a soft sound.

Matt moaned and gripped Nico's shoulders. The kiss started experimental, but didn't stay that way, especially when Dani's hands found their way to Matt's chest. Buttons were undone and her nails scored his skin. He hissed into Nico's mouth and then Nico's chest was bared and his own hands were sliding through the other man's chest hair. He pulled back panting.

Dani was pressed against Nico's back, her breast flat against him and they burned like fire there. Matt's beard had roughed his cheeks and lips and his cock strained at full attention in his pants. Matt leaned against him and kissed the woman behind him and Nico found himself working open the other man's belt. Never in a thousand years would he have thought this is where he would be, but…

Dani watched and moaned. She was so hot and wet right now she couldn't believe it. "Bedroom, now…" Her kitchen was not the place for this. She held out her hands.

The men gave her a dazed look and nodded before then each took her hands and let her lead them upstairs. Once there, clothes were shed and the three of them stood naked in her room. She looked at each of them. Both of them gloriously male, perfect, but different.

Nico darker and older but still in excellent shape, not quite as defined as Matt, but Dani didn't mind. She smiled and couldn't help but press herself against him. "You're so sexy Nico." She let her nails drag over his chest and lower over his hips and then inward to his cock. She took him in her hand and stroked him. He was thicker than Matt and felt heavier in her hand. She shivered at the thought and then turned toward Matt.

"Matthew." She smiled up at him as she released Nico and took his cock. She repeated her stroking. "So different, but god boys you both take my breath away." She let go of him and then moved to the bed where she laid down on her back. "I think this was supposed to be about me." She smiled at them and pulled a pillow under her head as she watched them both stand there for a second before they moved.

Nico moved first, he settled beside her left hip with a lazy smile on his face and traced a path from her collarbone to her hipbone with his fingertips. He kissed her and then his mouth followed the path his hand had taken.

Matt watched for a minute and then settled between her legs. He bent her knee and teased her clit with the pad of his thumb until she whimpered, then he bent his head and tasted her. His tongue just barely touching her, making her arch up under him. He pulled back and shook his head. "Stay still Dani."

Nico pulled his head from her breast to watch and then he went back to work on her nipples. Sucking at one while he teased the other with his fingers making sure they were both equally sensitive.

Matt teased her clit and then filled her with his tongue over and over. She was wet and sweet and she was driving him insane. Then he felt Nico move her and the other man was pulling her onto his lap, reverse cowgirl style with her legs spread wide.

Nico wanted to be inside her desperately and he moved her, slid behind her and then easily inside with one shift of his hips. He looked down at Matt. "Don't stop now."

Matt smiled up at him and shifted a bit on the bed and quickly found Dani's clit again. He resumed his licking and sucking.

Dani almost didn't recognize the desperate sound that came out of her mouth when Matt's mouth resumed its work on her clit and Nico slid slow and deep. Her head pressed backward into Nico's chest and she drew up tight. She had never had anything feel so intense before. "Oh my god…"

Nico chuckled in her ear and moved as Matt's tongue worked over her. Then to Nico's delight the other man gave him a knowing glance and slid lower to flick his tongue over his balls. "Mmm, nice…" He moaned and thrust. "Best of both worlds isn't it Dani?"

"Shit…oh, yes." Her hands sank into Matt's hair when his mouth returned to her clit and she thrust with Nico. His hands on her breast's, Matt's hot mouth and Nico's thick cock inside her and when she came it hit her out of nowhere. She arched and, "Yes, MattNico…god…fuck…yes…"

She collapsed against the man behind her, his heart was pounding in her ear so loudly.

Pound…pound…pound-pound-pound….pound… "Dani, shit." Pound…. "Dani, are you okay?"

She woke suddenly and sat up in confusion. She looked around and it took her a few seconds to realize that she was in her office. She tossed the throw over the back of the couch and stood on shaky legs. When she did, her book slid to the floor and she cursed, but left it where it fell. She knew her face was flushed and tried to ignore it along with the throb between her legs as she headed to the door, and the insistent pounding on the other side. "Hold on…I'm coming." She yanked open the door with a glare.

Nico stood there, concern on his face. "Dani, you didn't answer your phone." He moved inside, closed the door and scanned the room for trouble. "You didn't answer the door. I was about to break in." He pulled her into his arms and held her.

She held him tight and pressed her face to his shirt. Her dream immediately had her pulse racing and she wanted nothing more than to get him out of his clothes.

He pulled back and looked at her. Her pupils were dark and wide, her face flushed and her breathing was still irregular. He knew that look and smiled at her knowingly. "What exactly were you doing in here?" He looked at the couch, noticed the glass of wine, the discarded book and cashmere throw. He took a step, retrieved the book and returned to her side. He pulled her back against him as he read the title. "Really? You're reading this?"

She shook her head. "I had just started it and it's horrible. I barely read fifty pages of it…I found it cleaning up the guest room. I think Jeanette left it."

He smirked. "I bet." He thumbed through it and started reading. "Oh Dani…is this what you were dreaming about? He cleared his throat and read, ' _I pull him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat and then to the front again. My tongue swirls around the end. He's my very own Christian Grey-flavored popsicle. I suck harder and harder …_ _Hmm_ _… My inner goddess is doing the merengue with some salsa moves._ '" He gave Dani a look and started laughing. "Does the woman who wrote this take herself, her readers…sex anything seriously or is this supposed to be some kind of satire?" He turned the book over and read the back. "I thought this was supposed to be edgy." He tossed the book to the couch. He looked to Dani. "So, what got you all worked up if it wasn't that trash." He kissed her neck, pressing against her from behind. "I've found your standards a little higher than that myself." He nipped at her ear.

She knew she turned an ever brighter shade of red. "I fell asleep, but I have no idea what I might have been dreaming about." She turned and looped her hands around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him, hoping to distract him. She moaned when he kissed her back and grabbed her hips.

He pulled back with some difficulty. "No you don't you little liar." He chuckled when she stomped her foot in frustration. He brushed a hand over her breast and down her side before letting it dip into the waist of her yoga pants. He pressed his palm against her panties, which were beyond damp. "Dani, you're almost about to soak through your pants and you have been since I got here." He whispered into her hair. "What had you so worked up?"

She shook her head and kept her face against his chest. "Just take advantage of it…take me to bed." She pressed her hips to his.

Nico growled low in his throat. "So, you're gonna make me figure it out on my own?" He stepped forward, forcing her backward toward the couch. "Let's see, where should I start?" He fisted his hand lightly in her hair and pulled her head back so he could see her face. He picked up book and held it so she could see. "Too bad you didn't get any further than page fifty Dani." He kissed her until she was weak in the knees and moaning, then he pulled back. "You didn't find out about his Red Room of Pain yet." He gave her a wicked smile and whispered. "You do remember your safeword…right?"

…

NOTE: Just in case you don't know, the quoted excerpt is from _Fifty Shades of Grey_ by E L James. If you want my opinion on the book, read between the lines.


	2. Huh, What and Fuck You Christian Grey

**Huh, What and Fuck You Christian Grey**

Dani stared up at him, dazed. “Huh…” Her fingers were kneading his shoulders. What was he talking about? Something about that damn book. “Nico…” She pressed against him and then tried to pull his head back to hers. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted more, wanted him to kiss her again, she needed him to ease the ache between her legs that started from the damn dream. The damn thought he put in her head the other night…”Please…” When he didn’t give in, she slid her hand down, between them over his chest to his fly to press against him. She could cheat. Fast forward if she needed to. It always worked with Ray and Matt.

Nico grabbed her hand with his left and pulled her hair a bit harder. “Dani, pay attention.” His voice was harsh, thick and he cleared his throat, bit the curve of her ear and then repeated his question. “Do you remember your safeword?”

She gasped and his face came in to focus with the sharp pain from her hair. “Wha…” she nodded, “quarterback…but?...”

Nico smiled and kissed her enjoying her moan and massaging her head where he’d pulled her hair. He pulled out of the kiss. “Good girl.” He kissed her nose and moved to the couch. “You keep that in mind Dani, you might need it.” He winked at her and sat on the couch, pulling her down with him. “So, last chance. Are you going to tell me what has you all worked up?”

She looked at him, still stunned and unwilling to tell him about her fantasy with Matt. She shook her head. “It was just about you and me…that’s it.”

He shook his head, and cupped her cheek, swiped his thumb over her bottom lip. “Dani, I’m sorry about this.” His lip quirked up. “I really am.”

“Huh?”

He pulled her onto his lap and let his hands wander over her thighs. He watched her face and her eyes as his hand slid between her legs.

She didn’t hesitate to open her legs for him and moaned when he pressed higher, putting pressure on her clit. She even lay back on the couch.

Nico, let her get comfortable as he rubbed her clit and massaged her thighs with his hand pressing over the fabric of her yoga pants. His other hand lazily teased her breast until she was moaning and arching under him.

When he paused, she looked up at him with heavy eyes. “Nico, please.”

He smiled, bent and kissed her. “Roll over for me baby.”

She didn’t hesitate and he knew she wouldn’t, which was why he waited to ask her until she was exactly where she was. He wasn’t sure when the kids would be home, so he took a minute to lock the door to the office and then he went back to the couch where he sat and pulled her over his lap. He ran his hand over her ass and between her legs a couple of times until she moaned again and ground down against him.

“God…Nico, please.” She looked over her shoulder at him, needy, but unsure.

He looked her in the eye. “What was in Danielle?”

“You and me Nico…fucking and it was good…so good.” She found a spot that provided friction against her clit and ground against it even as his hand moved over her and between her legs. “God you were fucking me from behind…it was…please. I want you.”

He knew she was lying. He kept his eye on her face, lifted his palm and landed a solid slap on her ass, then immediately he caressed it and slid his hand between her legs to rub her clit.

She stiffened when he slapped her hard enough to hurt, but then his hand was between her legs and before she could think to say anything she was hot and moaning, her eyes were closed and she felt wet heat almost gush from between her legs. She had no idea what happened but, she looked at Nico with a gasp. “What?”

“Tell me Dani…” He tugged down her pants and panties. He wanted to see her skin. He dipped his finger into her pussy and bit back his moan. She was so wet now, wetter than before. He smiled. She’d liked it. He circled her clit until she panted. “Tell me.”

She panted and shook her head. “I did. Me and you…me and you…”

He pulled his hand out and slapped her ass twice this time, hard and swift.

She gasped at the stinging pain and then he lightly rubbed over it. And even though there were tears stinging behind her eyelids she moaned when he thrust his fingers inside and teased her clit with his thumb. God, she was so close and what the hell was he doing. She shook her head. “Stop, please…”

“Tell me Dani, tell me, I make you cum and this is over. Tell me or use your safeword. That’s how this stops.” He brought her close and stopped, she was pushing him to the edge. He wanted to end this as much as she did. He lifted his hand and landed two more measured slaps.

She sobbed, it hurt, there was pain, but it wasn’t that too intense, but it was how it made everything else feel. She’d never really felt anything like it. God, his hand on her after he spanked her and then how he touched her…he knew exactly how much pressure to give her to keep her from cumming…”You’re killing me…”

There was an evil lift to his lips. “I’m not, but I know it feels like it.” He teased her clit, circled and pressed. “Tell me Dani and I’ll fuck you…please.” His hand paused. It hadn’t been his plan. That’s not why’d he’d come to the house at all. Even when he started this, he’d planned to get her off and walk away, but he couldn’t now. He had to have her and he knew it.

She made a frustrated sound. “Okay.” She moved then, rolled from his lap, her legs tangled in her pants as she faced him. “Okay fine.” She wiped tears from her face and looked at her lap. “Your stupid fantasy was in my head…you and me and someone else…”

He laughed then, just a chuckle. He lifted her chin. “That’s what you wouldn’t tell me?”

She nodded, still not really wanting to look at him. She bit her lip. “I’d never had any dream get me that turned on before. I think I might have actually came.” She felt the heat in her face.

Nico smiled at her. “Look at me Dani.” When she did he continued. “I put the thought in your head. I said you were stuck with it. Now, you dealt with it.” He shrugged. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

She slapped his chest and then leaned into him. “I still want you…” She looked up at him and pulled his head down. “You said you’d fuck me if I told you. Are you going to hold up your end of the deal?” She used her free hand to shove her pants the rest of the way down.

His eyebrow rose. “Are you implying I might welch on my deal Dr. Santino?”

She giggled and slid his jacket from his shoulders. “I don’t know Mr. Careles. I know you don’t lie, so that means you told me the truth, but you’re wearing way too many clothes.”

He started working the buttons on his shirt while his mouth found hers.  He pulled back when she started on his belt and fly. “Don’t throw my pants too far.” He captured her lips again, his hand in her hair.

They fell together onto the couch, laughing and pulling at clothes. He knew he’d be missing buttons. He didn’t care. He pulled back and stopped. “One thing…” He tossed her shirt to the floor, she wasn’t wearing a bra and he smiled, ran his hand over her skin. “Tell me one thing.”

She gasped and shoved his pants down his hips, glad that he wiggled and toed his shoes off so she could push them off his feet; leaving them both naked. She dragged her nails up his sides and smiled, lifted her hips under him and shifted so he sat against her. “Mmm, what?” She pulled his pants up beside her and dug through his pockets, she knew what he wanted. Knew there was a wallet in there and condom in the wallet. She found the wallet and handed it to him.

He flipped it open and slid out the condom. He handed it to her and then kissed her breathless. “I want to know who was inside you when you came Dani…who was in control in the dream?” He kissed down her neck to her breasts, pulled the right one into his mouth and bit, sucked and then moved to the left.

She arched up under him, moaned, but Nico didn’t stop and his mouth went lower and then he was between her legs and she screamed his name when he took her clit into his mouth. “Nico…god…you…you…”

He smiled against her and licked her until she came. Then he pulled the condom from her hand and rolled it on. He sat, pulled her onto his lap and was inside her in one trust, hard, deep and swift. He let her settle on top of him, catch her breath and then he moved up and under her. While his hands held her hips. “Good.” He thrust up and smiled when Dani’s hands settled on his shoulders and she tossed her hair over her own shoulders. “What was he doing Dani, tell me.” He watched her blush as she rode him. He knew she didn’t want to talk about it, but he didn’t care.

She leaned forward, avoiding his eyes. “Isn’t it enough I told you?”

He pulled her close, thrust into her. “Tell me Dani, tell me what about it got you hot.” He wanted to know. He kissed her neck and shifted and she moaned when he hit a particularly good spot inside so he repeated it again. “There’s the spot, tell me Dani.”

She moaned and gasped. Her held fell back and she held his shoulders. “I was on your lap, facing away…god, yes there…and you were fucking me so good and then…don’t stop…” She ground down against Nico slowly.

“Keep going baby…you’re doing good.” He moved, panting. She was so sexy to watch and her voice was so erotic to listen to.

“Mm, you were sliding in so nice and deep…slow and deep and you told Matt to lick me while you fucked me…” she gasped when Nico grabbed her hair and arched her back.

“Shit baby…” He closed his eyes against the visual of ordering the other man around. Not that he wanted to see him touch Dani, or even have him in bed, but ordering Matt around, well that had potential…

“I know…shit that would feel good…fuck…he licked you too…while you fucked me”

Nico bucked against Dani violently.

She arched into him. ”Fuck yes…Nico…” her nails dug into his shoulder and she came.

He felt her spasm around him and he lost control. He threw his head back and came with a strangled, “Dani…” He let his head rest on the sofa as Dani collapsed against him. “Damn…”

Dani smiled against his neck. She stayed where she was for a few minutes catching her breath. Then she lifted her head. “We need to get dressed.”

Nico kissed her cheek, slid her to his side and got up, “Let me get our clothes then.” He grabbed his pants on the way to half bath and returned with them on. He had Dani’s clothes in his hands. He dropped them on the couch beside her and picked his wallet and shirt up off the floor.

Dani slipped her shirt over her head and then stood to pull her pants on. She didn’t bother with the panties as they were basically soaked.

Nico noticed. He pulled her into his arms. “Really, are my habits wearing off you?”

Dani rolled her eyes and on a whim tucked the panties into the pocket of his coat when she hugged him. “No, but they’re too damp to wear.”

He smiled and kissed her. “Next time answer your phone when I call you.”

“You drove all the way out here because I didn’t answer my phone?”

He shook his head. “Well, that and I wanted to see you.” He shrugged. “It was a good enough excuse and I kept calling the entire way out here.” He bent and picked the book up from the floor. He handed it to Dani. “Too bad Mr. Christian Grey can’t keep your attention as well as I can.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Dani pulled the book from his hand and walked to her desk. “Yeah, well fuck Christian Grey.” She dropped the book in the small trashcan by her desk. She turned back to the sexy man in her office, took his hand and pulled him against her. She looped her arms around his shoulders and stood her tiptoes. “Who needs him anyway when I have a Nico Careles?”


	3. A Sharp Dressed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fits best between chapter 17 and 18 of All the Words. It's a missing scene. You don't need to read that story to enjoy it, but it might make more sense. Dani made Nico a promise...he could have "whatever he wanted" as long as he made her cum. So now he's holding her to that promise.

**A Sharp Dressed Man**

Nico took Dani’s hand and before they got in the car he pulled her to stop.

“Thank you.” His hand moved to her shoulder and rested there. “I couldn’t have done that without you.” He shook his head. “Not now, not since Marshall.”

She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him. “You’re welcome.” She stayed there for a beat and just listened to his heart. Then she pulled back and looked up at him. She looped her arm in his and moved them toward the car. “Is there a plan for the day or are we dressed up for nothing?”

A slow smile spread across his face. “Yes, I have a plan.” He opened her door and settled her inside. A second later he had the car started and they were moving toward the city. “Do you have a preference on music?” He glanced at Dani. He really didn’t know what she listened to. “You know about my penchant for Mexican folk music.” He winked at her.

She tucked her left leg under her right and tilted herself toward Nico purposely pulling the skirt a bit higher. Her boots were knee high and she noticed when she caught his eye. “I won’t lie. I’m a sucker for a rock anthem. Bring on the Bon Jovi, but I grew up listening to Sinatra and some of the music the kids listen to,” she shot him a look, “well, I can’t say I hate it.”

The pale strip of flesh above her boot but below the bunched up hem of her skirt was distracting. He wouldn’t deny a tight, fitted skirt was sexy, but a flowing skirt, like the one Dani was in now, had its own charms. “If you want to search my iPod, feel free.” He nodded toward the console and his hand moved so that two fingers could tease the skin she’d exposed for him. “I have an extensive and eclectic collection.” He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Her breath caught and then she cleared her throat. She moved, the skirt slid a bit higher and his fingers teased the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. “Oh…whatev…whatever this is it’s fine.”

He chuckled. “This is NPR, Dani.” He stopped at a red light and looked over at her, his fingers continued to tease. “Is something distracting you?” He arched a brow at her.

She bit her lip. “You.” She didn’t hide her shiver. “You didn’t tell me what we’re doing today though. Do I get to find out?”

The car moved forward. “Do you like art?” He stopped teasing her, but only because it was distracting him. He pulled her skirt down. “When’s the last time you were at the Museum of Modern Art?”

She blinked, it had been a long time. Hell, the last time she’d been there was when she’d chaperoned Lindsay’s fourth grade field trip. “Six years ago and it wasn’t a pleasure trip.” She rolled her eyes and told him about puking kids and lost lunches.

“Well, we have some time. We could spend a lot more time than we’re going to, but I have other plans for today. I want to show you a few of my favorite pieces though.” He looked at her. “I promise to bring you back another time and we’ll spend the entire day.”

“I’d probably like that.”

“Probably?”

“I think you’re going to distract me, otherwise, yes I’d like it.” She smiled at him.

“I’ll accept that reasoning then.”

“So, after the museum, what then?” Dani was still curious. He’d said they didn’t have much time, so what were they going to be doing.

He shook his head. “That’s a surprise Dani, but I think you’ll like it.”

She shivered because there was something in the tone of his voice, but she turned to look out the window. They hadn’t been far from the museum and they were even closer now. She watched traffic and listened to the talk show host on the radio. She remembered what she’d told Nico last night and what he’d told her. She’d promised him anything and he told her he was holding her that promise.   
“Nico, about last night…um, what I said and all…”

He pulled into a garage on 54th. “What about last night?” He figured she was nervous. He found a spot and pulled in.

She looked over at him as he put the car in park and pulled the keys from the ignition. She bit her lip and then shook her head. “Nothing I guess, let’s go.” She picked up her purse and reached for her door.

Nico forced back his smile and opened his door. He met Dani at the back of the car. He slid his arm around her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I promise to take excellent care of you today.”

She leaned against him as they walked from the garage. Her mind bounced from thought to thought. She was nervous, but not really scared, though her heart was skipping in her chest and she figured she probably shouldn’t have promised this man “anything he wanted” because hell if he wouldn’t take her literally. Not only that, but all she had really gotten out of the deal was an orgasm. Oh, but that thought not only had her attention somewhere else, but also made her shiver and she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

Nico noticed. “Careful,” he steadied her with a hand on her elbow. “You okay?”

She nodded. “Just wasn’t paying attention I guess.”

He bent his head by her ear. “So, where was your attention then?” His hand had snaked under her jacket and brushed the curve of her breast just as they arrived at the museum. “Anything in particular?”

She looked up at him and stopped at the end of the ticket line and turned toward him. She shook her head slowly. “I was thinking about you.” Her eyes drifted shut when his thumb brushed over her nipple. Then his hand was gone and he took her hand and nudged her forward.

“I have a membership.” He added quietly as an explanation. “We don’t have to wait in line.”

She didn’t know why she was surprised, but she was. He had so many layers and he was still slowly peeling them back for her.

He pulled his wallet from his coat and once inside it was a quick matter of him showing his card and then they were off to see The Scream during private member viewing hours.

Even now, the gallery was busy and Dani was glad they were given the opportunity to see it when they were. “Wow, it’s amazing.” Her arm was looped in Nico’s as they walked toward the piece. “I never realized.”

“I’ve seen it twice already.” He looked down at Dani. “Do you know much about it?”

She stepped closer to the painting and studied it, letting her arm slide loose from Nico’s. “No, I mean it’s become a pop icon of sorts.” She cocked her head to the side a bit. “He looks so…scared.”

Nico stood behind her. “He painted it of himself after a panic attack.” He smiled when she looked up at him. He nodded. “It’s true. The other’s on the road are his friends and they were walking together on the road by the fjord in Oslo and as evening fell the sky turned a very bright shade of red over the black fjord and for some reason Edvard became panicked by that. It reminded him of fire and death; hell.” His hands settled on Dani’s shoulders as he continued. “He stopped, started shaking and he was having trouble breathing. His friends didn’t seem to notice and kept walking while he had a full blown panic attack. He didn’t scream, but he felt and overwhelming urge to. He painted this to express how he felt at that time. He ended up painting and drawing it over and over with different mediums.”

She leaned back just a bit into his warmth. She appreciated the story. There was a reason he was sharing it with her and honestly she had never heard it before, which surprised her. She reached up and grasped one of the hands on her shoulder. “It must have really been a significant point in his life. He must have struggled with anxiety to keep painting it over and over again.”

He squeezed her hand. “It’s very possible, but maybe he didn’t have anyone else to lean on? Maybe he had no one he trusted or loved who he thought he could share it with.”

She turned as the moved away from the painting then and let her arm slide around his waist. She was quiet until they were out of the gallery. “Thank you.”

He guided her into a hallway that led toward the restrooms and once they were around a curve he stopped and pulled her against him even though they weren’t quite alone, but it was more private. He tilted her face toward his and bent slowly, taking his time to trace the side of her nose with his, loving that her mouth opened with a small gasp. He gripped her chin and smiled as he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. “So wanton today Dani…” he whispered as his thumb continued along her jaw.

He watched her eyes. Saw how desperate she was for him to kiss her, but he didn’t. Her hands had moved to his sides and were curled into his waist. He lifted his eyes and noticed the woman with her two kids had moved on. She’d barely noticed them as she’d pushed her stroller and tugged her toddler back toward the galleries. He brushed Dani’s lower lip with his own and almost didn’t stop himself there, because he wanted more, but he moved his mouth to her ear. He smiled because she pressed closer to him. He let a breath ghost over the sensitive skin behind her ear and savored the goose bumps that bloomed on her arm. His fingers trailed over the exposed skin of her neck. “I need to know something.”

She took an unsteady breath and nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled and slid one hand down her side to her hip and then over her ass lightly. “That answers my question, so now you need to do something for me.”

Her head came up and her eyes full of question. “I don’t understand.”

He smirked at her and cupped her head, checked the hall and this time did kiss her. The kiss was deep and he kissed her breathless, turning her so that she was pressed against the wall and so that they were in the small corner. They were sheltered from the main hall and for the moment alone. He pulled back suddenly knowing she’d be a bit out of sorts. While he’d been kissing her, he’d been bunching her skirt in his fist and he had it up to her thighs. She only realized when the kiss ended.

“Nico…what?” She glanced past him and reached for the skirt in his fist.

He smiled wickedly. “Take your panties off Dani.”

“What?” She shook her head. Her eyes suddenly had gone wide with panic. “Here?”

His eyebrow rose, but he didn’t budge and his voice was quiet. “Quickly before someone comes or it’s really going to be worse for you.”

She glared at him. “Are you nuts? I’ll do it in the ladies room.”

“You’ll do it here and now.” Said quiet, but it was a definite order, his eyes were dark and he pulled the skirt higher. “Anything I wanted Dani. I believe it was a promise.”

She swallowed and nodded. “Oh my…o…okay…” she looked around and noticed a group was standing at the end of the hall, school kids.

Nico noticed too. “Better hurry baby.”

She shook as she reached up and pushed down her panties from outside the skirt until they were past her hips and then she reached up under her skirt as carefully as could and tugged and then let the panties fall to the floor. She hurriedly bent and pulled them free from each foot and then stood with the flimsy purple and black lace fisted in her hand.

Nico chuckled. He took the underwear from her hand and tucked them into his handkerchief pocket. He arranged them artfully with a wink. “Stop blushing Dani, why do you think I wore a purple tie?” He dropped her skirt and smoothed it down her hips.  

She looked up at him, her mouth open. She wasn’t sure what shocked her more, but the first question out of her mouth was, “How did you know I would wear that pair?”

He took her hand. “Come on, we have more art to look at.” He bent a little closer to her and added. “I told you I particularly liked that pair when I rearranged your underwear drawer. So, it was a good guess you’d wear them for me.” They were in back in the gallery when he added. “You’re all wet for me now aren’t you?”

She gasped and stumbled because his words completely threw her. She tightened her grip on his hand and moved closer to his side. “How do you do this to me?”

He looked down at her and smiled. “It’s all about letting me in your head.” He led her to see van Gogh’s Starry Night next, because it was of course something you simply had to see when you came to the museum. “Do you like van Gogh?”

She nodded. “Even if you don’t like van Gogh, you have to appreciate this piece.”

He watched her out of the corner of his eye and moved behind her again as they looked at the painting. They moved to the side, looking at it from a different angle. “What do you see in it?”

She looked at him and then back at the painting. No one had ever asked her what she saw in a painting before, now someone had twice in one day. “It’s peaceful in a way The Scream isn’t, but maybe a little menacing somehow. The tree in the foreground is heavy and dark. It could almost be smoke from a fire instead of a tree, but if smoke it’s not moving even though the sky looks windy or cloudy. The clouds seem to obscure the light from the stars, but it also gives the light movement at the same time; almost as if it’s not quite real. It’s like he’s not quite sure it’s real. The blues are cool, which can be calming, but could also be sad.” She glanced to Nico. “Knowing what I know about van Gogh and his personal struggle with mental illness I think it could mean both. He felt peaceful, or maybe he was trying to, when he painted it, but there was still a part of him that knew the black monster was there waiting and growing.”

Nico smiled at her. “Starry Night over the Rhone was done a year before this, it’s in the same color scheme, but he doesn’t use the swirling and fogging and there is no menacing blackness in it. He painted that prior to his mental break.” He motioned to the painting. “By the time he painted this he’d been hospitalized and was struggling, so you’re probably on to something. I had never really looked at it that way, probably because I’m not a psychologist. I just looked at it that he’d gone a little over the deep end and lost a bit of control and maybe that loss of control was a good thing for his art.” He looked at the painting again. “I can see what you mean about the tree though. It does look like a big, black scary thing just sitting there, almost like it’s growing. Like it’s getting ready to take over the painting.”

They moved off toward the other side of the gallery. She looked up at him. “You know you sometimes do that to me.”

“What?” He stopped in front of a piece from a lesser known artist that caught his eye. “What do I do?” He pressed behind her. He was enjoying himself. He most often came to the museum alone. Just sat, sometimes he’d sketch. He wasn’t extremely talented, but it didn’t keep him from practicing. The curve of her ass through the thin material of her skirt and the wool of his pants was enticing.

Her eyes went wide when she felt him. “Oh…” She smiled. “You are that big, black scary thing to me…you get bigger and bigger and overwhelm me. I always know you’re there.” She shifted a bit on purpose to press back against him.

His hand settled on her shoulder to still her. “Stop.” He gave her a stern look. “So, I scare you?” His question was quiet, no one around them heard and there were plenty of people around them. “Last night you told me you weren’t scared.”

She did immediately stop and she looked straight ahead. She tried to study the painting in front of her. “Right now I’m a little nervous. I don’t know what I promised you.”

He chuckled in her left ear and then whispered. “Anything…anything I want and I think I’m ready to call you it. Let’s go.”

Dani’s mouth went instantly dry and butterflies flew into her stomach. Her mind stopped working, her feet stopped working and if it weren’t for the fact that he put an arm around her and moved her she would have stayed right where she was. Anything…anything…what the hell was she thinking promising this man anything.

“Nico…Nico…” Her voice wasn’t really above a whisper and while people were quiet in the museum, that many people in one space were still noisy. She stopped moving. “Nico.”

He finally noticed. “Yes?” He stopped moving and looked at her. “What’s wrong baby?”

“Where are we going?” She bit her lip and looked up at him. “Please tell me where we’re going.”

“To my loft.”

She exhaled a bit and nodded. She’d been there. She felt safe there. “Okay.”

He lifted her chin. “Dani, remember you are always ultimately in control of everything.”

She gave him a ridiculous look and shook her head with a snort. “Yea, that makes no sense.”

“Let me get our coats and you tell me when I get back when I ever forced you to do anything you didn’t want to do?” He kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear. “Even that spanking…you wanted it.” He bit at her ear sharp and quick and then he was gone.

Dani knew she turned ten shades of red, she’d say fifty shades if it hadn’t been that damn book that started this whole thing, and then she tried to actually come up with a time when he had forced her to do something she didn’t want or even coerce her into it. God, he really was right. Maybe, she was unsure when they’d started, but eventually she’d wanted it and would probably ask for it again. She saw him coming toward her. Damn him if he didn’t have a smug smile on his face already.

He held her coat for her and she slid her arms in. He settled it onto her shoulders. “So, any luck?” He turned her around and tucked her scarf in.

She buttoned the coat and sighed. “Do you have to be so smug about it?”

“I’m not smug. I’m confident that I knew I was right.” He winked and put his coat on. “Are you ready?”

She slid her purse onto her shoulder and took his arm again. “I guess so then.”

“Good because I am.” He held the door and then they were on the sidewalk and moving toward the garage.

It wasn’t a long walk and soon they were back in the car moving toward Nico’s apartment. Dani was antsy.

“Calm down sweetheart. You know I don’t bite.”

“You do bite and spank and that’s exactly why I’m nervous.”

“Dani.” His voice was sharp and he took her hand. “Stop it.” He stopped at light behind a line of cars. “I have no idea why you are freaking the hell out, but I’m not liking it.”

“I’m thinking too much.”

When she looked at him he saw that she was desperate, but it was panic he saw, not lust, in her eyes. He smiled. He could fix that. He pulled her skirt up slowly, inched it up her legs and ignored her when she protested. “Stop thinking then.” He moved the car forward when he could, but he was still stuck at the light when it turned.

His fingers found skin and then they skimmed up the inside of her thigh. “Open your legs.”

She looked at him. It was daytime, there were people on bikes and walking by, there were trucks on the road and even with the tinted windows people would be able to see in. It was the city. “People will see.”

“Dani.” He caught her eyes. “Open. Your. Legs.”

She bit her lip and slowly she did what he asked. She was thankful for the full skirt because it offered more coverage than a fitted skirt would have. His finger brushed her curls and she tensed, then he grazed her clit and she gasped. He hand gripped the armrest.

“What are you thinking about now?” He dragged the tip of his middle finger over her clit once more. She was wet, not soaked, but slick enough for him to slide easily over her.

“Your hand between my legs.” She slid down in the seat a bit so he could reach her easier. “Please…more…”

He laughed. “There’s a name for girls like you Dani…”

She gasped when his finger came into solid contact with her clit and she looked at him when he stroked her teasingly. “Oh yes, that feels good…” She nodded at him and then as if registering what he said finally. “Name?”

He pressed her clit, circled it and pressed over and over.  He pulled through the light and switched lanes to turn left all the while he continued his assault on her clit. He shook his head at her. “It’s not a pretty word…but it fits with you begging me for more, lowering yourself down to my hand like you did.”

She noticed a bike messenger and pulled her skirt down a bit, but didn’t keep herself from moving into Nico’s hand. “I know what I’m acting like…” He pressed the tip of his finger inside her and her head fell back. “Shit, yes…” She looked out the window. “We’re almost there thank god.” She looked at Nico. “I need you.”

He pulled his hand from between her legs. “What are you acting like Dani, tell me?” He smirked and made the final turn before his parking garage. He watched her press her legs together in frustration and push her skirt back down.

“You are horrible, horrible man sometimes.” She swallowed and took a deep breath.

He smiled. “I won’t deny it, but that was not the answer to my question.” He signaled and then when it was clear he turned. He entered the code to the secure garage, waited for the gate and drove in. “Tell me.”

She glared at him. “You want me to tell you that you make me act like a slut…god, what are you doing to me?”

He parked the car and leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back and laughed. “Making you realize that there’s nothing wrong with feeling that way.” He exited the car, opened her door, helped her out and then they were in the elevator.  He pulled her into his arms and pressed himself against her belly. “You think you’re the only one who’s been tortured?” He was thick and hard and her softness felt so good against him he growled in her ear. “Dani you try my patience. You try my restraint and good judgment and you make me want to do all kinds of indecent things in the most inappropriate places imaginable.”

She made a sound that sounded so much like a whimper she was embarrassed by it. Her hands held onto his biceps and she licked her lips. She wanted him to kiss her, to touch her, to devour her. All of the above, any of the above…she didn’t care. She remembered now why she had promised him anything last night. When he stared at her with those hazel eyes, darkened with desire and when she burned like she did right now and when his voice was so thick and heavy it was a texture unto itself she’d give him anything he wanted and then more.

The elevator opened and he said something she didn’t catch. She shook her head. “What?”

He smiled and cupped her cheek. “You need to stop getting lost in your thoughts baby.” He kissed her nose. “I asked if you were ready. Once we go inside you’re mine. Like the night in the hotel room, this is the point of no return. Tell me now yes or no.”

Dani swallowed and put her hand on his. She closed her eyes. This was her Nico; oh god that thought…shit the things that did to her belly. She opened her eyes and looked into his. “I love you.” She pressed her cheek into his palm. “So fucking much, you have no idea.” Tears, where did they come from? But she felt them fill her eyes and blur her vision. She took a breath and nodded. “I trust you and I did make a promise. My mother would kill me for welching on a promise.” She smiled.

He chuckled. “I’d only make you wish you were dead.” He winked at her and then kissed her quickly. “I love you Danielle. I promise, the control is always  in your hands. You have your safeword?”

She nodded as she waited for him to unlock the door. “Quarterback…seriously, why did you pick that word?”

“It’s something associated with both of us and you remember it don’t you? Quarterbacks make the calls, you make the call. You’re in control. It fit.” He entered the security code and then relocked the door. He took off his coat, took Dani’s and hung them on a chair in the dining area. “Are you hungry?” He asked as she headed toward the living room.

She wasn’t extremely hungry, but she was a bit peckish. “A little maybe, it’s close to lunch.”

He took off his jacket and folded over the stool. “I have some salami, pecorino and I think there are some olives. Sound okay with you?”

“Perfect.” Dani came into the kitchen.

He carefully chose a bottle of red from his wine rack and opened it as Dani watched. “You could get glasses.” He pointed to the appropriate cabinet and then he pulled open the fridge and found the salami, cheese and container of olives. He was surprised there were any olives left. Juliette usually finished them off. He set them on the counter and closed the door.

Dani poured the wine and set out two plates. She also pulled out a knife and scarred cutting board and set to work on the salami.

While she did, Nico carried the wine and glasses to the living room. He moved the coffee table to the side and shoved the throw pillows to the floor. He spread a blanket and by the time he was back in the kitchen Dani had the meat sliced and the cheese cut into edible pieces.  He smiled. “Come one, good enough.”

He led her to living room and put the plate on the table and then lowered her to the floor. He sat beside her so they could lean back on the couch.

“A picnic on the living room floor?” She giggled.

“Why not?” He handed her a glass and held his up. “To new beginnings, to new love and,” his eyes were heavy on hers, “to anything I want.”

Dani swallowed a thick lump in her throat and held up her glass with a suddenly shaky hand as she went hot all over and wet between legs instantly. “To…to oh hell Nico, to us.”

He laughed as they drank and then he leaned in and kissed her.

She whispered against his lips. “I love you.”

“I know.” He kissed her cheek as he pulled back and then held the plate between them. “Eat.” He set his glass down and picked up a thick piece of cheese and took a bite. He chewed and watched her. “I love you too.”

Dani ate and looked around his space, this time with a different eye. Not so much as someone trying to figure out who Nico was, but as someone trying figure out how she was going to fit into his life. He was still military neat. Everything squared away, a place for everything and everything in its place. Hell, her life wasn’t quite that put together. She lost her car keys twice a day on a good day. Her dirty panties were probably still on the floor, she bet his dirty clothes were even folded.

She picked her glass back up and sipped, then took a longer sip.

“Whoa, slow down,” he took the glass from her and set it down. “Stop over analyzing whatever it is Dani.”

She squinted at him.

“I know I’m right so don’t give me that look.” He pushed the plate at her. “Eat some more.” He smirked, “you’re going to need your strength.”

Absently she picked up a piece of salami and piece cheese and she ate. Then his words sank in. “What exactly is that supposed to mean?” She swallowed and reached for her glass. “May I?”

He bit back his smile at her question. “Yes, just don’t gulp it down.” He watched her and picked up an olive he held it out to her between his thumb and index finger. “I have plans for you this afternoon, that’s all.”

She leaned close and opened her mouth, her eyes on his.

He traced her lips. “Open up and stick out your tongue.” He waited and when she did he placed the olive on her tongue.

She closed her mouth around it and chewed, she wasn’t sure why it got her hotter, but it did. She shivered and licked her lips. “What the hell are you doing to me?”

He smiled and his hand moved up her leg. “You know I love the way a woman looks in boots. So sexy, but so far I haven’t seen what I really want.” He pushed her skirt higher and the skirt moved up over her knees and exposed skin. “You looked so sexy today Danielle and in the museum all I wanted to do was pull your skirt up and drive into you from behind.” His hand teased the sensitive hollow behind her left knee. “Push you against a wall and fuck you so hard you didn’t remember your name.”

Her breathing caught and her nerves were on fire. Part of her wanted to run the other part of her, the part that needed to be touched, kept her glued to the floor. Her eyes were locked on Nico’s. She moved her right leg, she wanted him to touch her, wanted him to have access to her.

He noticed and he made a disapproving sound. “All in good time baby…” He slid his hand back down her leg. When she frowned at him and shook her head he patted her knee. “Shh, are you done eating?”

She cleared her throat. “Yes. Shit, Nico please you’re going to kill me.”

He laughed. “If only my high school girlfriends would have believed me every time I tried that line.” He winked.

He picked up his glass and took a sip and then held his glass to Dani. “One last sip?”

She nodded and finished the glass.

Nico stood and gathered up the plate and glasses. He picked an olive up and popped it in his mouth on the way to the kitchen. He came back into the living room and stared down at Dani. He knelt down beside her and then sat and kissed her.

“Sit on the couch for me.” He smiled at her.

Dani’s mind was a fuzzy mess of sensation. She hesitated.

Nico pinched her nipple. “Sit on the couch Dani.”

The sharp pain focused her. “Yea, okay…” She moved to the couch still unsure.

He smiled up at her and moved between her knees. “Don’t you see the benefit to this position?” He arched an eyebrow.

She reached down and ran a hand through his hair. Her knees opened and she moaned as if she suddenly did and he had already touched her. “Please…”

Nico’s hands moved up the outside of her legs and the skirt rose as his hands went higher until he had her fully exposed. He stared at her. She was slick and wet and reached in and spread her wider. “You are so lovely.” He kissed the inside of her thigh first the left, then the right moving higher and higher. His tongue trailed fire as he went.

Dani gripped his head and whimpered. She begged him to touch her, but he teased. She’d give him anything again, but she’d already promised that. “Please…please…Nico…”

He held her open and blew over her, he watched her muscles tighten, begging for his touch as much, if not more than her words. She was flushed and wet and he’d barely touched her. He told her what he saw and how beautiful she was. He touched her with the barest tip of his tongue and she shivered hard under him. He pulled up on the hood, exposing more of her clit and then he dipped his tongue and swiped it over her gently.

Dani felt lightening shoot through her and she bucked forward, tears in her eyes at the sudden sensation. “No…fuck…oh…nonono”

Nico backed off by releasing the hold he had and let his tongue slide inside and then swirl around her clit until she hummed and relaxed back into the couch. The sudden gush of wetness against his tongue was proof that it hadn’t been painful, but rather intense and probably just something she’d not experienced before. He let his tongue fuck inside and tease her clit and then he slid a finger inside her until she was close.

She was riding the edge and thrusting against him. She wanted more. “Please…please…yes…” She tried to get his eyes on hers. She sobbed and tossed her head.

Nico raised his head and licked his lips obscenely. “What’s wrong?”

She sobbed at him. “I need to cum…please…please.”

He shook his head and reached up to cup her cheek. “Not yet baby.” He came up on his knees, pressed himself between hers and pulled her mouth to his. He moaned when his mouth found hers. God, he needed her so bad. His tongue was in her mouth so quick she didn’t have a chance to protest, not that she would have.

She pulled his head to hers and kissed him like her life depended on it. He tasted like her and it just made her want him more. She was beyond frustrated at this point though. He owned her mouth, she wanted to fight him for dominance, but there was no fighting. He took. He gave. She just moaned and went along for whatever ride he was taking her on.

He pulled back and pulled her bottom lip between his teeth with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He let it go and smiled. “Dani, you are so not winning.” He stood and pulled her to her feet. “I get what I want.”

She crossed her arms. “What do you want?” She whined at him.

He laughed. “You are making this way too easy for me.” He landed a playful smack on her ass. “Whining is not allowed and you have done just a bit too much of it the past two days. From now on, consider it a punishable offense.”

She gave him an outraged look. “What? Punishable offense? What are you talking about?”

He ignored her outburst. “Obviously, the spanking didn’t teach you anything.”

She sputtered. “Hey…that was because I wouldn’t tell you about my dream, not for whining, that doesn’t mean it didn’t’ teach me anything.”

He shook his head. “So, you think you learned something from it. Should I give you another to teach you something new?”

She was shocked. Well, fuck she shivered, her nipples went hard, heat settled in her belly and she flushed head to toe.

He smiled and pulled her skirt up to expose her ass. He rubbed over it with his palm. His mouth was by her ear. “You didn’t answer me, but your body did. I can read you better than you think.” He slapped her hard enough to sting. Then his hand moved to her pussy and two fingers dipped inside.

Dani had to grab his arms when her legs went suddenly weak because if he thrust into her just a few times she thought she might be able to cum. “Nico oh my god…”

He laughed and nuzzled her neck. “Where have you been hiding this woman all your life Dani?” He pulled back and looked at her as he pulled his hand from between her legs.

She shook her head. “I…I don’t know.” She swallowed and looked him in the eye, because she knew one thing and before she lost her nerve she spoke up. “I do want another spanking. I need it.”

“No, you don’t. You need something else.” He kissed her again, slowly. “You just don’t know it yet, but trust me.” He kissed her forehead. “What’s your safeword?”

She took a very shaky breath. “Quarterback.”

“Good girl, if you need to stop or even slow down, that’s what you say baby. I stop and we talk. If it’s to slow down, we take a break, we can go back or we can stop and it ends all together. You control it completely. Understand?”

She nodded, slowly. “Yes.”

“Do you need to use the bathroom or get a drink?”

She nodded again.

He stepped to the side. “Well, hurry up. I’m getting impatient.” He winked.

As Dani washed her hands she tried to get her breathing under control. She was crazy. She nodded to herself in the mirror. She wiped the bit of smeared mascara from under eyes and then left the bathroom. She jumped when Nico met her in his bedroom. She pressed a hand to her chest. “What the hell, you scared me.”

He smiled. “Turn around.”

She looked at him puzzled, but she did what he asked and turned around.

“Hold up your hair baby.” He pressed against her from behind and his hands slid up her side.

Dani realized there was music on, something with a beat, modern, but without lyrics. It was pulsing at a low volume in the background and the bass was thick and heavy, a lot like the man behind her who’s hands were now cupping her breasts. Dani did what he asked and pulled up her hair.

Nico kissed Dani’s neck and along the collar of her dress. His hands moved to the zipper along her back and he slowly pulled it down. When the zipper was down, He pushed the sleeves from her shoulders and then let the dress pool at her feet. “Drop your hair.”

He stepped around her and looked at her. She stood there in her boots and bra and it was everything he had built up in his head. He dragged the back of his hand over her breasts and then her shoulder. “We saw artwork by masters today Danielle, but nothing we saw compares to you.”

She opened her mouth.

He shook his head. “Shh, you don’t have to say anything.” His hands moved lower and his fingers teased over her ass cheeks lightly. “I love your ass baby. I’m a huge ass man.” He winked at her and stroked her lightly his hands drifting over her hips and then up her sides. His right hand fluttered over her belly and dipped to cup her. Two fingers slid between her slit to press upward pressing on her clit. “Mm, that feels nice I know.”

She panted and leaned forward against his chest. “Please. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Stand there for a minute.” He stepped back and reached up to loosen his tie. “You’re always telling me I’m overdressed and you complained about the tie this morning.”

She smiled. “You are overdressed when I’m naked and it’s never fair and I still don’t understand the tie.”

He had the knot undone and slowly pulled it from around his neck. “I’ve had this tie for years. I love it. There are a lot of good memories wrapped up in this tie.” He hung it around Dani’s neck with a smile. He picked up the fat end and rubbed it between his fingers and then trailed it over the tops of her breasts. “Hold out your hands.”

Confusion crossed her face, but she held her hands out.

“Hold your wrists close together so the palms are facing.” When she did, Nico pulled the tie from her neck and folded it in half. He wrapped it around her wrists twice.

Dani started to fuss.

“Is there going to be a problem? You did okay with the belt baby?”

She bit her lip and looked at him. “I’m okay…it just…no, I’m all right.”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and wrapped the bight of the tie over and then under the wrapped on her wrist. He then used the tail end to secure the knot by securing it into a square knot. “Wiggle your fingers.”

Dani did and this was different. Last time he’d restrained her hands behind her back, this was different. She smiled at him. “You like this don’t you?”

He laughed and lifted her arms up over his head so they were around his neck. He kissed her slowly. His hands took their time to tease her breasts through her bra. He tugged down the cups to play with her nipples. “You have no idea.” He said between kisses. He rocked his hard length against her. “Wrapped up in my tie baby, in my room, surrounded by me…all mine.” He buried his head in her shoulder. He wanted to be buried in her, but he wasn’t ready. He wanted so much more still.

She shivered. “Oh god…when you put it that way.” Her fingers were teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. It was all she could really get to.

He ducked from under her arms. “Tell me what you want Dani.” He sat on the bed and took off his shoes. He watched her. He was right. Boots. He liked her naked in boots.

She closed her eyes. “I told you I wanted you to spank me.”

“Why?” He pulled off his second shoe and sock and sat there watching her. She was still uncertain, but she was so beautiful.

“I don’t know…I really don’t know.” She raised her bound hands and wiped her eyes. “It drove me insane. I can’t get it out of my head.” She stepped closer. “Still too many clothes.” Her voice asked a question along with the eyebrow she arched.

“Yes, you can take my shirt off, but work on answering my question while you do.” His seated position but his mouth at prime breast level so he took advantage and settled his hands on her hips when she was close enough. He pulled her a bit closer and latched on to the left breast. He suckled like a starving child.

She moaned. Her fingers struggled to work the buttons and then she managed to find her rhythm again. She got three buttons open and then she cleared her throat when he switched breasts and reminded her he wanted an answer. “Why…because...god that feels good…because…” She freed another button. “When you did it last time it made me feel so free. You made me feel so much more everything. I gave…oh” She leaned against him lost in sensation for a second and then when he paused she continued. “I, um I gave up something, but I gained more than I ever thought I could.” She got the last two buttons open and dropped her hands to the top of his head.

He pulled his head from her breast and tilted his head up to catch her lips. He slanted his head to kiss her deep and slow. He let his tongue tangle with hers and then pulled back. He lifted his arm and undid his right cuff and then his left. “Careful baby.” He stood and pulled his shirt off.  He draped it over the back of the chair in the room and turned back to the woman who was panting softly.

He took a step toward her and his hands fell to his belt. He watched her eyes follow. He pulled the end from the loops. “It’s time Dani are you ready?” He slid the hook from the belt and loosened it. Then it was open completely. He took another step toward her and slowly he pulled the warm black leather from the loops. Her eyes were on him the entire time.

She nodded, her mouth was open. She couldn’t talk if she wanted to. For some reason she was mesmerized. She swallowed and licked her lips.

He took another step, folded the leather in half and watched as she took a half a step backward. “Don’t run away.” He hooked a finger and motioned her to him. “Come here.”

She inched forward, her bound hands in front of her, her boots clicking on the wood. She was nervous now that she saw the belt. Shit, she knew exactly what he was going to do. Fresh tears were building. She shook her head. “Nico…please…”

He looked at her, she was still moving to him. She hadn’t used her safeword. He held out his hand. “Here.”

She stopped in front of him and looked at the floor. She bit her lip…she didn’t want to stop, but she was afraid. “I’m scared.”

He smiled and then cleared his face. He was glad she told him. He lifted her chin. “Do you trust me?”

She nodded. “With my life.”

“Was it good for you last time?”

“Oh god, you know it was...” her eyes drifted shut and she shivered. She opened her eyes and added “…so good.”

He smiled this time for her. “Then trust me that it will be better this time.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” His hands moved over her breasts and down. He teased her clit until she spread her legs and moaned. He stopped. “I promise baby.”

“You’re going to use the belt aren’t you?” Her voice was soft, her eyes on the belt in his hand.

He nodded. “Yes. On your beautiful ass.” His hand stroked over her ass as he said it. “You can make all the noise you need to hear baby. No one can hear you.”

She shivered. “Oh shit…” Her legs felt weak. “Why?”

“Because you’ve been whining and I don’t like it. Because you told me you need it and want it.”

She shook her head desperate. “I said a spanking.”

He let the belt drift over her ass this time. The cool leather warmed on her skin. “You didn’t know you wanted a spanking until you had one.” He pulled the belt up over her shoulder and it fell onto her breast and she gasped. He smiled. “Come on, enough stalling or you’ll make it worse on yourself.”

She nodded hesitantly.

He moved a few things from the bed and then led her to the edge. “Lie down on your belly baby. Keep your hands out in front of you.” He waited for her to position herself.

Dani moved slowly but got into position.

Nico looked and then lifted Dani’s hips with a small, but firm pillow. “There, spread your legs for me baby; nice and wide.” He smiled wickedly, she couldn’t see it, but he did. Then he pulled her hips closer to the edge of the bed. “Now, you need to stay in that position. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” She turned her head to the side. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, but it wasn’t horribly uncomfortable either. She gasped when she felt Nico’s fingers slide down the crease of her ass and dip inside her pussy. “Fuck…” She hissed when he pumped his fingers inside her and then withdrew as suddenly.

A slap rang in the room and Nico smiled when a hand print rose on Dani’s left ass cheek.

“Mother fuck.”

“Watch the language please.” He chuckled and evened out the stinging by landing an equally hard slap to her other cheek. “And this is just my hand.”

She panted into the comforter. It did not hurt so much the last time. Tears were stinging her eyes already.

Slap…Slap…Slap…Slap

“Shit…fuck…damn…What the…why?” Dani struggled to stay in position, but she looked over her shoulder. Tears blurred her vision, but she did see Nico smiling at her and then his hands were soothing over her ass and his fingers were sliding inside her. “Oh god yes…” She ground down against his hand. “Oh…oh…that’s why…”

He laughed. “Short term memory loss baby?” He teased her until he knew she would cum if he kept going. Then he slapped her again, harder this time. He was building her up. She rolled with him this time. He pulled his hand from between her legs completely.

Slap…Slap…Slapslap…Slap…Slapslap…Slap

Now Dani was simply writhing against the pillow under her hips and begging him to touch her. Tears streamed from her eyes, but she wanted more. “Please…yes…more…”

“More what Dani?” Nico’s hand was on fire. He could land a harder slap standing than he had in their previous spanking session and he was feeling it. He had her where he wanted her.

“Anything…please.” She ground into the pillow and her hands grasp each other.

He held up the belt, it was folded in half so that the buckle was safely in hand. “This is more Dani.”

She nodded. “Yes…please…”

He pulled back and landed the first stroke across her ass and he closed his eyes.

Dani made a sound in her throat. It was cross between a moan and whimper. Pain and pleasure and if she had to explain it that was the only way she could. Emotionally, she felt fear, pride and love. She was crying. “Thank you, thank you…thank you…”

Nico opened his eyes and saw the mark on Dani’s ass and listened to her crying thank you and he couldn’t believe this woman had never had an experience like this before. He took a breath and landed a second stroke. Adrenaline poured through him and his desire rose. His breathing started to pick up. He knew he had to temper his own needs. Keep a leash on his control.

He took a breath and touched the marks that rose on Dani’s skin. “So fucking pretty baby.” He traced the lines and then reached down to touch her. He slid two fingers inside and stroked her clit with two fingers from his right hand.

She sighed and then moaned so long and low she wasn’t sure it was coming from her body. Somehow, she wasn’t sure she was connected to her body. Then suddenly she was and she felt everything all at once and she looked over her shoulder. “Nico, yes…please yes…please…”

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, Please.” Her face was desperate.

He smiled and flicked her clit and curled her fingers in the way he knew would set her off. He watched her face and pumped his fingers hard and then whispered. “Do it baby…cum for me.”

Dani had no idea if it was because he told her to or what but, she did and she came hard. She arched into his hand and a strangled sound came from her.

He pulled his hand from her as soon as he felt her cum and picked up his belt. He landed two more strokes while she came.

Dani didn’t know what to think about the pain while she was in the midst of one hell of an orgasm. She groaned on the second stroke and was a bit confused when the pain was immediately followed by more spasms.

Nico stroked over her ass, touching her tenderly. “How are you doing baby?”

She looked up at him and smiled.

He had planned on ten strokes he was at four and she was holding up beautifully. He pushed hair from her face and kissed her. “You are doing so good baby.” He stood up and traced her back with the belt and then moved to her other side to get a different angle. Rapid and quick he brought the belt down three times.

Dani squirmed this time. She’d settled down after her orgasm and somehow her pain threshold had dropped after she came. She hissed and tears again were on her face. “Shit…how…fuck.”

Nico knew exactly what had happened, but he could fix it. He pushed her legs further apart. “Don’t get sloppy Dani. I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

He slapped Dani’s ass lightly and moved out into the dining room where he’d left his coat.

He returned with something in his hand, but Dani couldn’t tell what. He moved behind her and then his fingers were teasing her again. She moaned and gasped. She loved when he touched her. “Please…”

“I have a little surprise for you baby.” He held up the pink vibrator from her drawer. He turned the base and it buzzed to life. “I replaced the batteries.”

Dani blushed and then moaned when it found its way between her legs. “I can’t believe…fuck….oh hell…”she stopped talking as he slid it deep inside her.

“Were you complaining about something? Was it more whining?” He stood adjusted the pillow by her hips so that the base of the vibe was against it and would stay inside. “Don’t move Dani.” He lifted the belt and brought it down. Hard. “Oh, that was a hard one baby. Just remember, whining is punishable.”

When the belt came down, Dani’s natural instinct was to clench, but fuck when her body tightened she tightened around the vibe and oh…what a sensation. “Shit, fuck…oh what are you doing to me?” Her hands fisted a handful of comforter between them and she was sweating.

“Two more baby.” He said close to her ear. His hand had slid under her to tease a nipple. “Hmm, you sound like you cum from that and the vibe in your pussy.”

She shook her head. “No.” She didn’t want to, she couldn’t it, no way it was happening.

He chuckled, pinched her nipple and then teased her clit until she was gasping and he knew she was close. He let her catch her breath and then he brought the belt down a little lower on her ass, just where the thighs and ass meet; such a nice sensitive spot.

Dani’s head shot back as she screamed and her hands pressed into the bed, which pressed her lower body against the vibe and bed in the most delicious way. She shook and a keening sound that was long and low escaped her throat. Then her head dropped forward and she was panting. “Please…god…no, please….” Tears ran down her face.

Nico knelt by the bed and pushed the hair from her face one more time. “One left baby. I’m so proud of you.” He kissed her sweetly and wiped her face. “You good baby?”

She nodded. “I…fuck, I need to cum please.” She was shaking, her whole body was shaking.”

He shook his head. “So, do it.”

She shook her head. “No…not likethis….”

He laughed. “Oh Dani, you are so stubborn.” He kissed her on the lips and then stood up. “One left and then baby, I’m going to fuck you.”

Dani almost came right then and there. “Fuckyesplease.”

Nico pulled the vibe from her pussy and turned it off and then he brought the belt down across the low part of her ass again. He tossed the belt to the floor and then opened his pants. He pulled open the drawer in the bedside stand and opened the condom with his teeth. He rolled it down his length, gripped Dani’s hips and was completely inside in one thrust.

Dani sobbed and buried her head in the comforter in relief. “Thank you…yes…”

His head was thrown back and he savored being inside her for a few seconds and then he started moving. There was nothing gentle about it. He thrust hard and deep over and over. He held her hips and pounded into her. “Oh god Dani….fuck yes baby…thank you baby…so fucking sexy…”

She thrust back against him and grunted. “More…harder…yes…” Her ass was sore, and she had explanation for how good it felt to have him fucking against it. When he reached around and pulled on her breasts she raised her head and cried her pleasure to the ceiling. “Oh fuck yes…yes…” She was so close. “Nico, please I’m close.”

He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled back, bent his head to her ear. “Fucking hot baby…” He bit along her neck and then he let go and reached between her legs and touched her.

She gasped and then he pushed down on her hips, changed his angle and that was all it took. “There…yes…god yes….” She dropped her head to the bed and exploded into a million pieces.

Nico gasped her name seconds later and gripped her hips and then fell on top of her. He rolled to his side, pulling her with him awkwardly.

They were like that for several minutes and then he moved to his side. “Give me your hands baby.”

She slid her hands to him and waited for him to untie her. She smiled when he kissed each hand.

“I’ll be right back.” Then he was up. He used the bathroom, and then disappeared into the main room.  He was back with a bottle of water. He sipped and handed it to Dani as he climbed into bed.

He propped himself up against the headboard with his pillows. He didn’t bother covering himself.

Dani snuggled up beside him. She handed the water back to him and let him put it on the bedside table. “All I can say is I have no words.”

He smoothed her hair down and kissed her temple. “You don’t need any right now. If and when you have any, let me know.”

She bent a knee over his leg and drew patterns on his chest. She had a million questions, but she didn’t want to break the spell they were under. She felt exponentially close to him right now. She sighed and shifted with a wince.

He smirked. “Sore ass?”

“Something like that.” She yanked on his chest hair and smiled when he cringed.

“A hot shower can help and some ibuprofen. You’re gonna be sore for a few days baby.” He tilted her face to his and kissed her tenderly. “I love you so much and thank you.”

She shook her head. “I can’t figure out why I like it, but fuck I do.”

He studied her face. “You probably won’t ever figure it out. Just accept that some people do and some people don’t.” He smiled at her. “I’m just amazed that you’re only figuring it out now.” He shrugged. “I’m just a lucky bastard.”

Dani looked at the floor. “Now, every time I see you in a tie and that damn belt I won’t be able to think straight.”

He smiled. “Well there’s a reason for that you know?”

“Yea, you just tied me up and whipped my ass.” She nuzzled his neck.

He shook his head. “No, that’s not it. It’s simpler than that. It’s the tie, the shoes, the suits…the belt, because baby, every girl’s crazy about a sharp dressed man…”

 

 

 


End file.
